This Day Couldn't Get Better
by InsanityRelapse
Summary: Kurt is having the worst mornings and Puck isn't helping...or is he? SLASH PUCK/KURT Offensive Language, Suggestive Themes, Slight Spoilers, Angst Warning. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Heyo, I'm back...again. I've been totally obsessed with Glee lately and I love this pairing. I hope you like it!**

** Offensive language, Possible OC. Very light slash. If you don't like the idea off two guys being together, YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Wicked  
**

**This Day Couldn't Get Better**

A slightly overcast sky with a warm breeze and a few strands of sunlight was Kurt's idea of perfect day. After turning off Lady Gaga's voice from his radio that was exactly what the small brunet thought he would see out his bedroom window. No such luck, the window was completely blacked out with snow. He scowled as he tried to find the light switch; it was times like this he regrets living in a basement.

But this was only the beginning of his woes.

Kurt tripped over every piece on furniture possible between his bed and the switch leaving various bruises along his shins. Muttering murderous threats against the inanimate objects he went up the stairs to start his day. As the effeminate teen finished his shower he managed to slip on the bathroom floor; luckily he caught himself on the counter before he did the splits but this left a rather lovely bruise on his pale forearm. Thinking this day couldn't get any worse Kurt went about getting dressed only to find that he had fell asleep before doing laundry. Cursing he dug through his closet looking for something to wear. To his horror the only clothes he could find were back from his "dark" times; back when he didn't know of designers. Sighing he settled for black skinny jeans, a pink shirt with the words "All my black shirts were dirty", black suspenders and a black fedora with a matching pink stripe. Angrily Kurt grabbed his winter coat and decided to risk breakfast, no need to threaten his perfect metabolism because of a couple of small mishaps. Warm oatmeal sounded so wonderful, that was until he noticed that the microwave setting was a lot higher than normal; the end result was a dry and sticky paste like substance. Giving up he grabbed a banana and left the house.

A half hour later Kurt made it to school, it should have only taken five minutes but the small teen had to shovel the snow out of his drive way; the shovel had hit his eye when he tried to get the tool off its rack. When he got into his SUV Kurt had also hit his forehead on the door way. As he walked through the doors of McKinley High it was no surprise as whispers followed the show tune loving teen. It looked as though every sports team on campus had a go at him. Kurt ignored the questioning looks and proceeded to get ready for his first class. The bell rang as he placed his coat into his locker, sighing the brunet didn't bother hurrying up.

"Today really can't get any worse."

"Hey there Hummel."

Kurt could practically hear the smirk in the familiar voice. The smaller brunet pressed his bruised forehead into the cool metal trying to regain his composure and not scream in frustration.

"Really?... Really? Today, why?"

"What was that?"

After taking a deep breath he steeled himself for what was about to come.

"What do you want Puck if you haven't already noticed I'm not having the best day. Can't we reschedule the dumpster dive or what other tormenting things you had in store for me?" Kurt looked defiantly into the jock's face.

Puck's smirk disappeared when Kurt turned around. His eyebrows came together; his eyes showing undisclosed worry.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Kurt pushed past the football player, not saying a word. A callused hand gripped his wrist stopping him immediately. Puck's voice was much lower.

"What happened?"

This made Kurt stop. Was that concern he heard? Kurt almost outright laughed at the thought. Puck being concerned about the school's gay outcast, yeah right. Pulling his much smaller hand away Kurt looked at Puck with a raised brow.

"What's it to you? I could have been jumped by someone, jealous that someone could have gotten to me before you had the pleasure of seeing me covered in trash?"

The jock stepped up to the smaller teen, taking his face in one of his hands. Inching forward Puck examined the bruises on his face. Kurt had NOT been expecting that, pushing the jock away from him Kurt could feel blood rush to his face.

"What was that?"

"What happened?" Puck repeated himself, staring at the show tune loving teen with cold calculation. Kurt huffed, annoyed that the jock completely ignored his question.

"It's nothing and it's certainly none of your business! If you're done acting like a completely buffoon then I need to get to class, some of us actually care to get grades better then C's."

With that Kurt hurried to his class, getting as much space between him and the jock as possible.

Kurt sat with his fellow Gleeks at their table in the cafeteria. He had the entire table in stitches as he told them about his morning "adventures."

"Boy you had one heck of a morning." Mercedes was the first to recover.

"A-are you s-sure you're ok?" Tina stammered out.

"I'm sure." He smiled endearingly at the goth.

Reaching into his bag Kurt searched for his lunch. All he could find was the banana he grabbed before he left. Pouting he looked dejected at the piece of fruit.

"Is that all you're eating?" Rachel looked concerned.

"Yes, it's a new diet." Kurt fibbed as he pealed the banana.

As he was about to take his first bite Kurt felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

"Don't look now but guess who's watching their next prey." Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Puck.

"W-why c-can't they j-just leave us alone?"

"I thought that they would leave us alone after they joined Glee. Wishful thinking I guess." Arty looked wistfully at his sandwich.

Puck looked away and started talking with his teammates, Kurt inwardly smirked.

"I have a feeling that that day is coming sooner then we realize." Rachel looked at him with utter disbelief.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing, just a feeling."

"Alright, I want Kurt to sing the lead for this next song." Mr. Shue announced at Glee practice. Kurt looked wide eyed at the sheet music being handed to him. Mercedes smiled while Rachel scowled, Finn gave him a thumbs up. Looking at the song he smiled, it was one of his favorite songs. Looking at Mr. Shue he only smiled encouragingly and nodded. Closing his eyes he listened to the music flowing through him. Kurt's voice spread like a silk blanket of warmth.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

Kurt stopped when he heard that the music had too. Looking around everyone gaped at him. Mr. Shue was the first to break the silence; a grin covered his entire face.

"That was amazing Kurt!" The rest of Glee club started to chime in and clapped him on the back. Kurt could feel the smile and blush across his face. Looking around him he even saw Puck giving him a smile but locking eyes with him the jock quickly looked away like he hadn't just been smiling like an idiot at him. Kurt just filed that away for later, for now he would enjoy the rest of practice and the praise for his voice.

Kurt closed his locker as he made to put on his coat. Practice went great, even Rachel hadn't been a total diva the whole time especially since she found out she got the second lead in the song. Humming his lines the brunet walked towards the exit. Behind him he heard heavy footsteps turning Kurt saw Puck running up to him. Raising a brow the smaller teen decided to wait and see what the mohawked jock wanted.

"Can I help you?" Kurt said in his best bitchy voice, he was in a good mood and he didn't want it be ruined. Puck just raised a brow at the tone, seemingly put-off by the slightly aggravated voice.

"You never told me what happened." Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"And I told you it was none of your business. Now if you don't mind I've got a nice warm bath with my name on it waiting for me at home."

Kurt made to leave but the arm blocking his way wasn't helping; neither was the other arm trapping him from behind. Looking up Puck looked back down at him determinedly.

"You're not leaving till I get some answers." Ok, now Kurt was pissed.

"Why do you care? It's not like it has anything to do with YOU." Puck looked slightly taken back, but only came back more determined.

"We're both in Glee and you're my teammate." Kurt could feel his eye beginning to twitch.

"Don't act like you care about my well being. I'm not one of you and we're not friends so stay the hell away from me."

Kurt tried to push the larger jock away but this was useless. If Puck wanted Kurt to stay, Kurt wasn't going anywhere.

"Of course I care! You're my teammate, I look after my own."

Kurt outright laughed at this, this was getting cornier and weirder with each second. He needed to get away now before he really started ripping into the jock, he didn't need any more bruises.

"Don't feed me that bull. Have you forgotten the past couple of years? Dumpster diving, slushies thrown on my very expensive shirts, designer bags set on fire, _lawn furniture nailed to my roof_! Is any of this ringing a bell in that thick Neanderthal brain of yours? Am I supposed to think that by kicking a ball through a giant metal fork is all I needed to do so you wouldn't cost me thousands of dollars and hours of torment?"

Kurt was shaking by now; past emotions of his inner exiles came crashing to the surface. Puck looked away, ashamed by the truths.

"If that's so this is by far the cruelest yet Noah." Kurt pushed past the jock. Puck reached out, gently taking Kurt's quivering hand into his own.

"Kurt I'm…" The words died in his throat as the brunet violently ripped his hand away from the touch.

"Don't touch me."

"Kurt…"

"Stop saying my name like that! Don't even use my name, call me what you use to. Remember I'm the faggot, the HOMO, THE FUCKING CATCHER!" Neither moved; the silence was thicker than tuly fog. Finally Puck broke the quiet.

"I'm sorry."

A loud crack echoed down the hall. Kurt was breathing harshly, his hand aching. Puck's face was snapped to the side with a red blotch growing on his cheek. In some part of Kurt's mind he was freaking out, He just slapped Puck; He just slapped the guy that is going to now beat the shit out of him. Kurt couldn't bring himself to care though; he took a morbid satisfaction in finally hitting the guy that had been tormenting him for years. Even if Puck gave him another black eye Kurt wouldn't care. The jock slowly turned his head back to Kurt, that little voice from earlier was starting to get louder.

"I deserved that." Kurt clenched his teeth, raising his hand for another blow. Puck caught his arm, squeezing it.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you hit me again."

Kurt tried to hold back a whimper; Puck was squeezing the bruise from earlier. Puck looked at Kurt's pained expression and loosened his grip. Pushing back the sleeve the jock looked in horror at the large bruise on his forearm. Puck pinned the smaller brunet against the door, anger colored his eyes.

"Who did this?" Puck's voice left no room for argument.

"No one." Kurt said honestly.

"Don't give me that! Was it the basketball team, baseball? It better not have been football, I told them to lay off you!" Puck grew angry at the thought of his teammates doing this.

"No! No one did it! It happened this morning, it was all accidents…"

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna believe that, I'm not a complete idiot." Kurt looked at him defiantly.

"It's the truth! I slipped getting out of the shower," he pointed to his forearm.

"The shovel fell and smacked me in the face," he pointed at the black eye.

"Hit my head getting into my car," he pointed at his forehead.

"And I got these from stumbling in my pitch black room this morning." He lifted up his pant legs.

Puck looked at Kurt in disbelief but as he scanned his pale face and grey eyes the jock couldn't find one lie. The mohawked teen shifted awkwardly.

"So, you're just a clutz then?" Kurt blushed with indignation.

"As so nicely you put it, yes." Puck shifted again.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" Kurt raised an eye brow at him.

"Yeah…"

The jock started to squirm under the shorter's stare, Kurt smirked.

"Why Puck, how chivalrous of you. You wanted to protect little old me from those big bad jocks."

Puck said nothing, now it was Kurt's turn for answers.

"You also told the football team to 'lay off' me? Oh cute, don't want our teammates man handling me?"

"I didn't want them to touch you." Puck blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Why? Don't want them to get the HOMO koodies from me?" Kurt glared at the jock; Puck flinched.

"No! I just didn't want them…touching you…" Puck repeated rather lamely and was that a blush Kurt saw?

"So, you're saying you didn't want them touching me?" A devilish smirk started eating at Kurt's lips.

"Puck," The jock finally looked at Kurt.

"Why did you smile at me during practice?" The non blush darkened.

"I didn't smile at you!" Puck sputtered, trying to grasp back what dignity he had left.

"Oh, I know you did. And I saw how concerned you were this morning. And don't think I didn't feel you staring at me during lunch." Kurt gave him a cheshire cat smile, boldly he placed a hand on the jock's chest.

"Oh darling knight, are you courting me?"

Puck suddenly pressed he forehead to Kurt's. His chocolaty brown eyes burrowed into his icy grey ones.

"Don't make fun of me Hummel, you'll regret it."

Kurt feigned a looked of utter shock.

"Why Puck how could I ever make fun of you!"

"I said shut it Hummel." Puck growled.

"Make me." Kurt smiled.

Kurt felt his head hit the wall as Puck slammed his lips onto his own. It was bruising, painful, and raw. Kurt's tiny hand grasped at the jock's jacket. Kurt whimpered into the kiss, he needed to breath but he didn't want it to end. Puck pulled back upon hearing the small burnet, their combined breaths fanned their faces. Kurt was flushed and hazy eyed, Puck growled.

"I told you Hummel, I don't want anyone touching you. I care about you, you're mine." Kurt managed to blink out of his haze.

"And what about making fun of you?"

"I can't control myself when you talk like that to me."

Puck kissed him again but this time is was softer. He gently massaged the burnet's lips. Skillfully he ran his tongue across the bottom lip. Kurt moaned, slowly he opened his mouth. Puck ran his tongue along Kurt's then sucked the smaller's into his own. Kurt tentatively reached his arms around the taller's neck, pulling them closer together. The jock's hand slid to cup the back of Kurt's neck, the other moved down to his hip, hooking his fingers into a belt loop. Kurt needed air again so he drew back his tongue and gently bit Puck's lip. Groaning Puck reluctantly pulled back. Kurt rested his head in the crook of the jock's neck, unintentionally breathing hot air over his skin.

"Is this going too fast?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I've been wanting to do this for years." The mohawked teen tugged him closer.

"Still doesn't mean we aren't going too fast."

"I can't hold back anymore, I won't."

"If you wanted me why did you throw me into dumpster? Is the smell of trash a turn on for you?"

Puck tried to pull him closer, they were already pressed flushed against each other.

"I didn't know what else to do; the older we got the further the void between us. I got into sports, you got into clothes and singing." Kurt turned to looked up into Puck's eyes.

"But a dumpster, really?" Puck's lips twitched.

"I got to hold you close to me for a least a couple of seconds." The jock slipped arm around Kurt's slim waist. The smaller teen chuckled, his fingers played with the bottom of the mohawk.

"This is so twisted."

"When is life not screwed up?"

"When I feel your lips against mine." Kurt whispered, Puck smiled and capture them.

"Let's get out of here, the door if freezing and I still want to take a bath." Kurt shivered for emphasis. Puck nodded, he smirked playfully.

"Can I join you?" Kurt pushed the jock away smiling.

"Certainly not, you still owe me for years of torture. You have a lot of kissing up to do."

"My pleasure."

No one moved, everyone started wide eyed as the new couple left. They looked at each other for conformation.

"Were they…"

"Yes."

"And they're now…"

"Seems like it."

They all just looked at the empty hallway. A second later they all had their phones out dialing the same number.

Kurt looked down as he heard his phone belt out Beyonce, he had four calls waiting. Puck felt his own go off he only had one caller. The jock looked over at his brunet.

"Are you going to answer those?"

"Not a chance."

**Hope you liked it, I was really debating putting in a smut scene but it just didn't feel right. Maybe I'll write a continuation to this and it'll have some delicious yaoi in it for you. R&R if you want to, I always love feedback. **


End file.
